


Cousins with Benefits

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lemon, NaruKarin, PWP, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin had to stay over at her cousin Naruto's house for the weekend. Waking up one Saturday afternoon, she heard grunts coming from Naruto's room only to catch the boy with his hands under the sheets, watching porn. Now, what would she do?<br/>Warnings: Rated M. Lemon. Language. PWP. Straight. Incest. One-shot.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just writing up some hot stuff for you guys to enjoy. By the way, this is only my second story with full hetero sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins with Benefits

.Cousins with Benefits

"Oh, Sasuke harder!"

"Like this?"

"Yeah, fuck me just like that."

"You're virgin hole's so tight and hot."

"Oh, faster I'm close."

"Yeah, me too."

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep…

And the sound of her phone ringing woke Karin up from her erotic dream. She took the phone that was on the nightstand and looked at the screen only to find that it was just a call from her network provider.

"Ugh, fuck you!" she growled at it and rejected the call. She was just about to climax in her dream and that stupid phone call just had to wake her up. As she moved around the bed, she could feel how wet she was thanks to the dream.

Karin then decided to get out of bed to clean herself up, not liking the sticky feeling between her thighs. She could feel the wetness of her panties but was thankful it didn't reach until her short shorts. It had been almost a year since she last had sex with Sasuke and he wasn't even Karin's boyfriend. They were just both horny teenagers and when Sasuke asked of her if she wanted to help him relieve some sexual tension, she agreed, losing her virginity to the boy she adored.

But she had just been another fuck to her just like most of the girls at school. Still Karin didn't regret that one night that she experienced with the raven. But being plagued with dreams of that night spent with Sasuke at least every once in a month really had her frustrated.

When Karin was out of bed, she was reminded that she wasn't at home but rather at her aunt Kushina's place. Her aunt and uncle left for a trip along with her own parents and they decided it would be better not to let Karin be alone at home and just let her stay at her aunt's so that she would be in the company of her cousin Naruto.

She wanted to take a bath to get rid of the uncomfortable sticky feeling she had but the bathroom was downstairs. She went out the guest bedroom and as she walked the hall towards the stairs, she heard a faint but slightly increasing sound of someone grunting?

She tiptoed towards the source of the sound, realizing it to be coming from her cousin's room.

"Hnn."

And then she heard it again only this time to be louder as she drew nearer. More and more groans were heard and only one thing came to Karin's mind.

'Is he masturbating?'

An image of his cousin with his pants down and stroking his own cock suddenly sprang up her mind and yet of being disgusted from the thought of it, it only turned her on. After that dream about Sasuke, her libido has been raised and somehow she forgot about Naruto being her cousin.

She wanted to know what he was doing and so she crept to the door and carefully twisted the knob. To her surprise it wasn't locked.

'Naruto. Stupid and careless as always. To play with himself and leave the door unlocked is so like him.'

Inch by inch she opened the door and peaked inside. And her suspicion was proven correct as she saw Naruto watching porn on his laptop as he played with himself under the covers of his bedsheet.

Karin couldn't take her eyes away from the blond. She felt the unease between her thighs grow and held them close and rubbed them a bit to ease it. Of all things his idiot cousin could do to her, why this? She wanted so bad to place her fingers inside her shorts and rub herself. But she knew it wouldn't be enough.

That dream, why did it also choose this time to arise from her subconscious? There was no denying it. She wanted sex. And there was a boy right in front of her who could give it. Her rational mind had already eroded, completely succumbed to her carnal desires.

She opened the door fully and made her way in but it surprised her that Naruto still hadn't notice her presence. She looked at him and chuckled at what she saw.

Earphones. So that's why he couldn't hear a damn thing. The blond idiot must have also forgotten that Karin was staying at their house and since the blond had been asleep for the whole morning, he hadn't even bid his parents goodbye earlier and probably just awoke in the afternoon. Karin was the one who ate breakfast with them and instead of having Karin wake her cousin up, Kushina said that they should just let him sleep 'cause he was up all night playing video games.

'He probably thinks he's alone at home.' Karin thought.

She made her way towards the mounds of stuffs and clothes that were scattered around the room until she was behind Naruto. She took a peak at the scene on the laptop were the guy was licking the clit and swollen lips of the girl while he finger fucked her.

Karin was feeling hotter and the video only helped increase her desires. Sasuke never did that for her even when she gave him head. And Naruto was looking intently at the scene in front.

'Would Naruto…'

And the thought crossed her mind.

'But we're cousins. That's incest, a taboo. But he's making so aroused.'

Karin grunted at how difficult a position she was being placed in. But what else could she do? She was desperate. And so she did the only thing to be done.

She pulled one earpiece from Naruto and gave his cousin a whisper.

"Guess who?"

"GAAAHHH! WHO THE FUCK?" Naruto screamed in great shock as he turned around to see who it was who whispered in his ear. For all he knew it could be a ghost 'cause he didn't remember anyone else to be home.

"Karin, why are you here?" he asked after seeing the possible ghost to be his cousin.

"I'm here because my parents left me here for the weekend remember? But the question is, what are you doing?" Karin asked with a smirk as she pointed to Naruto's hand who was still under the sheets and making a very visible tent on it.

As realization dawned upon Naruto that he was just caught red handed masturbating inside his room while watching porn, his whiskered cheeks blushed hard like a tomato.

"I uh… a man has needs you know. It's not like you don't do it. And get out of here would you. You a voyeur or something?" he asked flustered.

"Huh? I can't believe you know such a big word as voyeur with you failing most of our classes."

"Ugh, if I'm not naked under this sheet I would have strangled you already for that."

"What, embarrassed to be seen naked by me? It's not like I haven't seen it before. What, is it still as small as when we used to bathe as kids?" she teased.

"I'd have you known my dick's far bigger than most guys. Even bigger than our school's so-called sex-on-legs Sasuke's." he bragged. But hearing that it was bigger, and Karin knew from experience how big Sasuke was, she became curious as to how much.

"Oh really. Why don't you show it?"

"Hah, so you just wanted to see it after all."

"What if I want to see it?"

"Pervert. I won't show it to you."

"Oh you will. What would aunt Kushina think when she finds out what her son's been doing while she and uncle were away on a trip. Masturbating to porn. And I have all the evidence I need right here." Karin said devilishly as she pulled out her phone and dangled it in front of Naruto. Quite the fast thinker she was.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would."

"Give me that!" Naruto yelled as he tried to grab for the phone he thought was containing pictures of him doing what he was doing a while ago. But Karin was fast and stepped back before the blond could get the object.

"Come on, catch me if you can." Karin challenged and without thinking Naruto leaped out of bed to try and grab Karin and out of luck was able to hold the redhead between his arms.

"Oh, so it is as big as you say." stated the redhead. And it was only then Naruto realized that he was stark naked behind his cousin and she was looking at his dick.

"Da-damn right it's big." Naruto stuttered in embarrassment but disregarded that fact as the phone was more important. "Now, give that phone."

"It's not your phone." Karin chuckled as she was able to slip it inside the tight pocket of her shorts despite Naruto's efforts to secure it.

"Come on, Karin please don't show my parents. They're gonna kill me. It's natural for guys my age to do this things."

"If they're so natural, why are you so afraid of me showing this to aunt Kushina."

"Do I even have to answer that?" Naruto asked in disbelief as he continued to try and reach for Karin's phone inside her pocket while Karin grabbed Naruto's arms to keep them away. In all these, Karin could readily feel Naruto's dick pushing against her ass as the blond wouldn't get away until he got the phone. It turned her on, wanting nothing more than to have that dick inside her. She couldn't control her hand and before long it made its way back and grabbed his cousin's dick.

"The fuck did you just grab my dick?" Naruto said as he jumped back, escaping from Karin's clutch.

"Of course I did." Karin said. She didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. She needed to tell Naruto her proposition. "I'm fucking horny right now Naruto, waking up after dreaming about sex and then I see you jerking yourself off. And then you grab me from behind while you're naked and your dick pressing up against my ass. What do you expect a girl like me would do?"

"You wha…? Naruto was at loss for words. He never imagined that to be the case.

"Let's have sex." she finally said.

"What? Did I hear you right? You're asking me to have sex with you?" the blond questioned in disbelief.

"Yes I am."

"Bu-but, we… we're uh… cousins."

"Who cares? I'm fucking horny right now thanks to you. And seeing that hard-on right now, damn are you teasing me Naruto?"

"No. You're the one who decided to come inside my room without permission and then you blame me for this?"

In truth, Naruto didn't really know what he should do. His cousin just offered to have sex, and as crazy as it may sound, he was actually considering the offer.

"You haven't come yet from playing with yourself right? And being seventeen and still a virgin, how pitiful."

"Hey I'm not a vir-" the blond blatantly denied but he was cut off by Karin.

"Oh please Naruto. You can't possibly tell me you've done it before. You haven't even had a girlfriend."

"I…" Naruto was speechless. Not only did he feel mortified about still having his virginity at his age, but it was coming from her cousin who was talking to him while he was naked with a hard-on.

"Trust me. Real thing feels better than a hand." Karin whispered as he grabbed Naruto's erection once again and lightly stroked on it which had Naruto frozen in place.

"Fu-fuck." Naruto breathed out at the touch.

"Come on. It will be fun. And there's only the two of us right here. Agree to this and you won't have to worry about me telling aunt Kushina what it was you were doing." Karin gave a sly smile to Naruto while she took one hand from Naruto and placed it on her crotch. The hand instinctively placed pressure on it and felt her up, making Karin whimper.

"Get on the bed." Naruto ordered. Screw being cousins. He was finally going to have sex. He was tired of the repetitive use of his hands and having to watch porn which seemed to become duller every time. He wanted the real thing. Wanted to experience it. Wanted to know how it feels. How it tastes.

Karin obeyed and got on the bed. Naruto on the other hand went for the door and locked it, having learned his lesson. His hands were shaking as he closed the laptop. Wasting no time he got on the bed and on top of the waiting Karin.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to be doing this." Naruto whispered to himself as he stared down at Karin whose ruby eyes were filled with lust.

The blond's mind was also filled with lust but was in disarray. He wasn't sure what he should do next. Should he kiss her? Should he take her clothes off? Should he ask permission first?

"You're really going to let me have sex with you right?"

"Damn it Naruto, yes!"

"Have you ever…"

"I'm not a virgin Naruto!"

"Oh." Naruto's eyebrows raised hearing that. "Who'd you do it with?"

"None of your business." And it wasn't. The only one who needed to know was her and Sasuke. And not to mention that Sasuke's Naruto's best friend.

"O-okay." Naruto gulped at Karin's angry, though more of impatient replies.

"I can… I can touch you where I want, take your clothes off right?"

"For the love of…" Her patience was running out. Her cousin was as nervous as fuck. She decided to lead things on. She grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and flipped them over so that she was straddling the blond.

"Karin, what are you…"

"You're taking too long." she complained. She gripped the hem of her tank top and took it off, revealing her fair sized breast under a dark crimson bra. She put her hands back and unsnapped the bra and let it fall beside the bed exposing her breasts for the blond to see.

"Oh my god." Naruto mumbled at the sight. He didn't want to be in the position he was in, under Karin, but somehow her being on top of him and stripping her clothes off looked so damn sexy.

"Like what you see?" Karin teased. The blond only nodded and Karin cupped both of her breast and massaged them a bit, making them jiggle. Her nipples were hardening and she failed to suppress a moan as she pinched one bud.

Soon, Naruto's nervousness was overpowered by his lust and he grabbed Karin's waist and slowly slid his hands up to hold his cousin's breast. His hands tingled at the touch as he explored the two globes. He squeezed them lightly, amazed at how soft they felt yet somewhat firm. Karin moaned at his actions and Naruto wanted nothing more than to run his tongue over those pink nipples.

He placed his hands once again on the redhead's waist and sat up, pushing her down on the bed, reversing their position. He liked the dominance he was having at the change of position and relished the sight of Karin's lust filled gazed. Without delay he secured Karin's arms and swooped down and took one breast in his mouth.

"Ahh!" the redhead screamed. With eyes closed to heighten his senses, Naruto sucked on the orb and circled his tongue on the nipple making Karin mewl even more. He tried to bite on her bud lightly and it made his cousin writhe under him. For a second his hard dick rubbed against Karin's shorts which made him grunt, making him think about how they should just skip this foreplay and ram his needy erection inside his cousin. But he wanted this to last too and so he pressed down on Karin's body and started to slowly grind their hips together, creating pleasurable friction for both of them.

He switched breasts, not wanting to give unfair treatment to it but he did it fast and was now trailing his tongue down her abdomen, into her navel until it reached the hem of her shorts. He looked down only to be surprised at what he saw.

"Fuck you are so fucking wet Karin." he exclaimed as he saw how soaked Karin's shorts were.

"Take them off, please." Karin pleaded, impatience showing through her strained voice. Naruto unbuttoned the shorts and unzipped it. He grabbed it along with her panties and then slid them off her leaving her fully naked just as he was.

Naruto was mesmerized at the sight that appeared before him. Honestly he had seen it before when they were kids but his mind was more innocent at that time than it was now. Her red hair were nicely trimmed and the lips were nicely swollen, showing a bit of her inner folds and it was dripping with her fluids. Naruto's tongue involuntarily protruded from his mouth and licked his lips. As if on instincts he held Karin's thighs and pushed them outwards to further reveal the objects of his bodily desire. Using his thumbs he spread the lips to expose her clit.

He licked her, starting on the bottom of her lips, going through the crevice and brushing against the clit, tasting the juices dripping from her. Karin screamed at the feel of his warm and wet tongue running over her most sensitive areas and she had to grip the bedsheet to prevent her hips from trashing wildly as it craved for more contact from the tongue. But she didn't need to restrain herself as it was Naruto who became bolder and followed the first lick with more, sliding his tongue up and down.

"Oh fuck, Naruto!"

"You taste good Karin." Naruto said as he mouthed Karin's pussy like a wild dog. He swerved his tongue up and down, left and right, captured her clit and sucked on it. He circled his tongue on it just as he did with her nipples and lightly bit on it. He then brought his middle finger and slowly slid it inside Karin, exploring her hot and tight walls. He could feel her fluids drip on his finger and he also inserted his index finger to join. Starting slowly, he thrusted his fingers in and out of her vagina, making her fluids leak down on the sheets as he continued to eat her out. He continuously flicked on her clit and with the combined stimulation from his fingers, Karin's limit was reached and she climaxed.

"KYAAAAA!"

Her orgasm brought her wave after wave of pleasure and with each strong contraction of her pelvic muscles, she released more juices which the blond happily lapped up. When her orgasm withered away, Naruto withdrew his fingers and his mouth from her, staring triumphantly at Karin, proud at himself for being able to do that to her.

Karin was breathing heavily, her eyes half lidded and still relishing the after effects of that wonderful orgasm brought by her cousin. She didn't expect for Naruto to give her oral that willingly without her even suggesting it. It felt so good, enough to rival real sex.

It was time to return the favor and for her it wasn't more about returning, but more on that she enjoyed giving head, to have a dick inside her mouth and feel it sliding in and out her throat. She'd only done it once before and was eager to do it again.

She sat up and then pushed Naruto down.

"You're turn." she said as she grabbed her cousin's erection. Naruto understood and laid back, also eager to experience his first blowjob.

Karin eyed his dick and seeing it from up close, it was indeed bigger than Sasuke's. Just the thought of that made her wanna skip the oral and just slam her pussy down on it. But that wouldn't be fair.

She pulled the foreskin down, completely exposing the head, red swollen with blood. The tip was leaking precum and she licked on it, tasting bitter on her mouth but she liked it. She licked from the base of his balls and up the shaft, slowly and engulfed the head with that mouth of hers. With her one hand, she began stroking on the shaft as she swirled her tongue on the head and pushing it on the slit.

"Karin." Naruto moaned as the sensations travelled up his spine. The redhead had no inhibitions and covered the blond's dick until it reached the back of her throat. She gagged at first but was able to suppress it and started to bob her head up and down on the shaft, giving a few sucks every now and then. She hummed on it and the vibrations travelled down Naruto's groin. He was getting close and he couldn't help it anymore as he desperately needed his long delayed release. He grabbed Karin by her hair and thrusted his hips, fucking Karin's mouth but in a fast yet controlled manner.

After a few more seconds, he climaxed, arching his back as he was overwhelmed by the pleasurable spasms and released his cum inside Karin's mouth and down her throat. Karin enclosed the shaft tight, not letting any cum escape. When the waves of Naruto's release came to a stop, she took her mouth away from his softening dick and making sure Naruto was watching her, swallowed his cum.

"That's so hot." Naruto stated as he watched the show.

"Glad you liked it. But now we should finish this. You have a condom?"

"Yeah. Just there in the first drawer, under my shirts." Naruto pointed at the one beside the bed. Karin opened it and saw the pack covered by different orange-colored T-shirts. She took it and tore it open. She smirked when she saw that Naruto was hardening again. She took his dick and stroked on it and brought it back to full life. She placed the condom over it and rolled it down.

"Now we won't have to worry about me getting pregnant." she said as she laid down on the bed. She spread her legs wide, inviting Naruto to do the final step.

The blond didn't hesitate and positioned himself between her legs and using one hand, he guided his dick in her entrance. He rubbed the rubber-covered head between her lips before pushing inside. She hugged him tight but it was easy to push all the way in until all his length was surrounded by the wet heat.

"So you really aren't a virgin." Naruto said after noticing the lack of resistance. "Guess this means I can be rough."

"I expect you to be rough. Now move." Karin ordered. Naruto complied and pulled out till only the head was inside, testing the waters first. She hugged him tightly and every glide he did felt good. He pushed back in and then out, repeating his thrust just as he saw on those porn movies. It was his first time but he managed to create a steady rhythm.

"Hnn, faster." Karin breathed out, eyes and lips tightly shut from the pleasure of being filled with that huge dick and every friction it made with her walls. Soon enough her request was granted as the blond increased his pace and was ramming into her hard and fast. She encircled her legs on Naruto's thighs to pull him closer, making him drive deeper into her.

Naruto held her by her shoulders and captured one breast as he continued his thrusts. Both were moaning incoherent sounds. Sweat was dripping from their body and she could feel the heat radiating from both of them. Naruto withdrew from her breast and his head arched up, eyes closed and savoring the feel of her walls with each thrust. His sapphire eyes opened, again emanating lust. He was staring at her like he wanted to devour her which thrilled Karin. And then Naruto closed in on her and before she knew it, her lips was met with the blond's.

The kiss was something she didn't expect. He wasn't her lover and a kiss showed more on feelings of romance and affection than it showed lust. But she found herself returning the hungry kiss, their lips being pushed against their teeth. Naruto's tongue swept at her lips and she opened it for him. Naruto explored her mouth, swiping at everything he could reach and then her tongue. Karin joined in the dance and was now swirling her own tongue around the blond's.

As they continued exploring their tongue, Karin gave off a loud scream when a spot inside her was hit. Her sweet spot.

"Ugh, Naruto there!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, not understanding what the redhead meant and he pulled back from kissing his cousin.

"Hit me right there, on my spot."

"Where?"

"Try changing the angle, just find it- KYAAAHH!" She screamed again as the spot was brushed against.

"There?"

"Yeah, let me get on my hands and knees."

"You wanna change positions?"

"It would be easier to hit it."

"Okay."

Naruto pulled out and saw how much of Karin's fluids was coating the condom. Karin got on her hands and knees and stuck her ass out as high as possible. Naruto grabbed her hips for support and inserted his dick again inside her tight heat. Without warning he rammed hard and fast and just after a few thrust, he was hitting her spot dead on by the indication of Karin's unsuppressed moans with each hit.

"Hn, fuck! Oh my god I'm close."

"Ah! Me too Karin."

The redhead then brought her fingers inside her lips and began to rub on her clit, adding more stimulation. Naruto's grip on her waist tightened and he was resting his body on her as he kept thrusting. And after a few more seconds, both of them climaxed at the same time.

"Karin!"

"Naruto!"

Karin's juices sprayed out and her wall clenched even tighter, milking Naruto as he shot his load inside the condom while inside her. When both came down from their highs, Naruto stopped his thrusts and collapsed beside Karin. They were panting heavily, especially Naruto and when he recovered a bit, he pulled out from her. He pulled the soiled condom off, tied it and threw it on the trash bin, reminding himself to dispose of it later.

Karin laid on her back, her breast rising up and down with each breath. She looked at Naruto with a sated look, the blond looking at her just the same.

"That was amazing." Naruto said.

"I think amazing would be an understatement. If I didn't know you, I would have thought you weren't a virgin."

"Yeah. Glad I did well for my first time. I guess I just let my instincts take over."

"You won't regret having your first time with your cousin? You know, you could have at least done it with a girl you like."

"Nah I won't regret it. As you've said, I'm seventeen. I'm tired of lying to my friends that I was still a virgin and it's really no big deal for me who's my first. This was amazing. Thank you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank my horniness. So, no awkwardness between us after this?"

"Don't worry, there won't be unless you make it awkward. Me, I won't."

"Guess there won't be any after sex make-outs 'cause we're not really lovers. And I just want to ask, why'd you kiss me? Was I your first kiss…"

"No. Don't you remember? My first kiss was Sasuke, back in 6th grade when that stupid guy bumped onto me and had me crashing on him. Ugh, that was gross. Just imagine kissing your best friend and he's a guy." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Karin laughed as well. The mention of Sasuke made her remember the dream she had just a while ago. But after having sex with Naruto, she knew that she wouldn't be plagued anymore with thoughts of Sasuke.

Because there was no denying, Naruto was much better in bed.

"We should do this again." And then Naruto shook her out of her thoughts with his suggestion.

"Are you suggesting we become friends with benefits?"

"Well no… uh, I don't know… what I mean is, maybe just until I can find a girlfriend or you find a boyfriend. I mean, it's just to relieve sexual frustration you know. It's not like I'd get emotionally attached to you, or you to me since we're cousins and I don't really think about you like that." Naruto said nervously.

"Hm. If you put it that way. I don't really see you that way either. Maybe, if we really need it."

"Awesome."

"Guess we better clean up." Karin said, pointing to the bedsheet which was soiled with her fluids and their sweat. Naruto frowned.

"Oh man, I hate doing laundry."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, for the very, very, very small number of people who would even read about this pairing. And if you read this because you follow me, sorry to disappoint that this is not yaoi. As said in my profile, I'm bisexual but I lean more towards liking guys. And that my second straight pairing preference is NaruKarin after NaruHina.
> 
> And if you're actually a straight guy/girl who's not a yaoi fan, sorry but there aren't any more straight fics I have written. All of them are yaoi.
> 
> Next one-shot will be a KibaNaru sequel to Reflexia.


End file.
